A molten carbonate fuel cell is constituted by interposing an electrolyte plate between an anode (fuel electrode) and a cathode (oxidant electrode) to form a flat plate-shaped electrolyte electrode assembly, and stacking the electrolyte electrode assemblies in a plurality of layers, with separators being arranged therebetween. In the separator, an oxidant gas channel and a fuel gas channel are formed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). A fuel gas is supplied to the anode, and an oxidant gas is supplied to the cathode, via the separator, whereupon an electrochemical reaction takes place via the electrolyte to obtain electric power.
The molten carbonate fuel cell, which has been known so far, holds a liquid molten carbonate in the electrolyte plate. Thus, the separator needs to have the shape of the gas channel or the like controlled with high accuracy, and the shapes of the anode and the cathode need to be controlled highly accurately. Moreover, the flat plate-shaped electrolyte electrode assemblies are stacked, with the separators interposed therebetween, thereby constituting a fuel cell stack. Thus, a device for clamping the plate members is required. At start-up, stresses act on the electrolyte electrode assemblies, and influence each other via the separators. Hence, the fuel cell has taken time until it reaches the operating temperature.
With the molten carbonate fuel cell, therefore, high accuracy has been demanded of its components, and the number of the components for constituting the fuel cell has increased, leading to hikes in the manufacturing costs. Moreover, a certain degree of starting time has been required until a desired output is obtained.